Sanity Forgotten
by Makoto Sagara
Summary: On Hold! Until now it was just a normal week for Schwarz and Weiß, but Farfarello has other things in mind that could change the way the two groups see one another.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sanity Forgotten   
Authors: Makoto Sagara and Skeren Dreamera   
Archive: www.fanfiction.net, www.foreverfandom.net (under Makoto Sagara), www.gundam- wing-fanfiction.net, www.mediaminer.org, and www.nfiction.net, (under Skeren Dreamera) Category: Shounen ai, Drama   
Rating: R   
Pairings: Farfarello/Schu, Schu/Brad   
Contact: SagaraMakotoaol.com and Mickeofasyahoo.com   
Warnings: Shounen ai, OOC, angst, blood, BDMS, language, Farfarello  
  
Disclaimers: Neither of us own Weiß Kreuz nor make any money from this collaboration. Suing is so pointless... We're both broke. Praise be to Koyasu Takehito!  
  
A/N: Now it's time to watch Schwarz, and see just what goes on during an... off day.  
  
Part one  
  
Schuldig climbed out of the shower, toweling off and wrapping the cloth around his head before walking out. Naked as the day he was born. He didn't care that he lived with three other men. If they had a problem, oh well, that was on them. He walked to his room, whistling a German folk song, and smiled. Brad should come out right about....  
  
And Crawford indeed lived up to expectations, dodging a fairly well set trap that had been placed inside his desk. Only a split second of vision had saved him from being soaked, but clearly that didn't stop Schuldig from trying. It also didn't mean he expected what he saw when he charged into Schuldig's room to chew him out. His voice was effectively halted before he shored himself up. "Why do you persist in doing that?"  
  
In doing vhat, mien leader? Schuldig thought to Brad, not feeling the need to talk as he snorted.  
  
Crawford had to think about it, and effectively reestablished his nearly impenetrable shielding before Schuldig could tell his defenses were down. "In rigging my things with traps."  
  
Schuldig smirked. Because it's amusing to see you jump, Crawford.He looked down at himself, still naked. Like vhat you see, or shall I get dressed?  
  
Crawford scowled over getting caught and turned his back to leave the room. "Get some clothes on."  
  
"Of course, mien leader," the German replied sassily.  
  
Crawford just smirked. "Farfarello is out; just thought I'd warn you."  
  
Should I ask?  
  
"You wouldn't get an answer." Crawford's rare sense of humor struck again as he walked out of the room, laughing to himself.  
  
Schuldig laughed to himself as he pulled on a pair of tight black jeans and a green shirt to offset his eyes, skipping any sort of underwear, as was normal. He then pulled the towel off his head, dried his hair and pulled it back. Time to find the small one so he could play with him. Crawford?  
  
Is there something you needed? I'm busy.The reply didn't seem like it was from inside the apartment, and there was another mental chuckle before the connection was cut from Crawford's end.  
  
Busy, mien arse. Where's the kid?  
  
There was firmly no reply, and Schuldig couldn't pick out the information either. Damn shielding training. This was about when Crawford's warning came in handy since a slightly chaotic maelstrom of thoughts trounced on Schuldig from behind.  
  
The German scowled and held his head. What the hell was that?His thoughts were transmitted to everyone in the house still. Nagi ran out of his room.  
  
"What was what, Schu-kun?"  
  
"There's these violent thoughts invading my head," he swore, cursing in German as they hit him again.  
  
"CRAWFORD-SAN!!" Nagi watched helplessly as Schuldig passed out on the floor.  
  
The only answer was Farfarello, hereafter referred to as Jei to Schuldig, came out of his room, loose black shirt askew and a blade twirled absently as his fingers as he looked at the redhead. "It worked."  
  
Nagi glared up at Farfarello. "Nani? What worked," he asked, using his powers to lift Schuldig enough to half-carry, half-drag the redhead back to his room.  
  
"I tried to project after dropping my shields. When the sun is bright, and the heavens are clear, I want to share the misery and must know how." He grinned, that ever present eye patch of his making the expression look evil as well as crazy. "You'd like I should carry him instead?"  
  
"Could you please? Someone's been hitting the chocolate too much lately," Nagi said, shoving the unconscious man to the Irish psychopath. "I'm going back to my room, since this isn't an emergency."  
  
Jei laughed, scooping up the redhead after tucking the knife away at his hip. He was all too pleased to take the redhead, and he then headed to his own room. He'd never managed to get him alone and unconscious before.  
  
Schuldig moaned and reached a hand to his head. "Mien Goht! Vhat happened?"  
  
Jei chuckled, setting the redhead up against the corner and starting to attach the restraints before the redhead fully gained his faculties.  
  
There was only another rusty chuckle, as the redhead found his arms lifted and his wrists restrained. He was being quickly immobilized. It must have been all Jei's practice at getting out.  
  
Do I have to call Brad in here?he projected, feeling a raw surge of panic hitting him.  
  
"You think the all seeing one does not know that the flame is here with me?" His golden eye lifted to meet Schuldig's, a wide smile on his face as he stepped back, surveying his work.  
  
Schuldig tried his best to pull on the chains, but to no avail. What's your game, Farfarello?  
  
"Do you know what I feel with these?" It was an amazingly sane question as Jei held up the knife, twirling it centimeters before Schuldig's nose.  
  
Schuldig blinked, shoving his panic down. With what?He wished he had his gun.  
  
Jei released an exaggerated sigh, kneeling in front of Schuldig as he trailed the knife-edge over the redhead's skin. "What does the bright one think that is meant?"  
  
The redhead shivered at the knife's contact and the amazing show of sanity from the Irishman. The restraint, I assume.  
  
"No. I feel not these things the way it ought be. I was robbed, I say. From the church til now I feel nothing of pain, nor else." He twirled the knifepoint against Schuldig's shoulder, cutting easily through his shirt with the blade.  
  
Schuldig shuddered as his favorite shirt was ruined. Dammit. What's your game, Farf? I know you don't feel pain, so what are you trying to do to me?  
  
"Did you like my mind bright one?" Jei slid the knife down, liberally destroying the material. He also left a faint line of cut skin, the knife being too sharp for it to be immediately felt.  
  
"That was you?" the German yelled aloud, feeling the rest of his shirt being desecrated. "Mien Goht!"  
  
"You couldn't tell?" Jei seemed genuinely surprised by this, gold eye looking back to Schuldig's blue.  
  
It was too sudden. I didn't have enough time before you made me pass out,Schuldig mentally shouted, finding it hard to remember how to speak out loud anymore.  
  
"Do you remember any of it all? Did you see any reason behind me?" Jei leaned in, grinning a bit before creating another line of blood up a different section of chest revealed from the shredded shirt.  
  
I remember screaming. Lots of screaming and terror. As far as reason, are you kidding me?He winced as he noticed that he was bleeding. It's bad enough you cut yourself, now you have to cut me too?  
  
"But you didn't feel the fact that I cut you, did you? It's all like that. Painless, pleasure less. Just the screams, the words, the blood..." Jei smirked, leaning down to lap a bit of the blood from Schuldig, seeming to roll it over his tongue. "I've never before tasted you."  
  
Schuldig's eyes grew large as he felt the white haired man's tongue on his chest. If this is your idea of seduction, Jei, we need to talk,he said, his mental voice sounding a bit more normal. What do I taste like?  
  
Jei looked at him through a slitted eye, lips dark from the blood. "You taste dark, as though having captured the embers of a fire in your skin." He tilted his head, giving Schuldig a faint smile. "Do you know I can taste each difference so?"  
  
Dark? What kind of answer is that?Schuldig moved around, trying to forget the way his body woke up with each action the other man did. How can you?  
  
"Look in my head, I know you can feel what I feel, should you try." Jei was still level with the cuts and he lifted the sharp knife, giving it another flick over the uncut skin.  
  
Schuldig moaned as the knife separated his skin and tried to reach into the other's mind. What he saw was... scary, and disturbing, but even a bit sane. The cooper taste of the blood was actually sweet, like dark chocolate, but there was a spicy taste as well. That... That is what I taste like?he asked, moaning again.  
  
"Yes, but feel, do you see how there is nothing? I can feel your texture, and know your taste, but... There is nothing else there." Yes, it was his way of showing an interest, but he knew no other way to do so.  
  
Yes, I saw...The rest of his comment was cut off by the way his blood was trickling down his chest. What do you want from me, Jei?  
  
Hearing his own name, the name of his sanity, brought the gold eye up to look Schuldig full in the face. "I do not know."  
  
You... don't know? Schieße! Then let me go!  
  
"I want to learn what things I do not have... You can do this." Jei dipped his head, flicking his tongue to collect more blood.  
  
What?He groaned and threw his head back, striking it against the wall. Ouch. Hurt. Fuck, Jei, what do you want to know?  
  
"Yes that, and pleasure... could you show me? Could you give me what I'm missing?" There was something there, his sanity left it deep, his gift being his curse, and he knew it.

Give you... I'm not really sure what you're asking me... Do you want me to fuck you?  
  
Jei laughed a bit, giving him a sad look. "Would that make me able to learn what it's like to feel?" He'd been able to, once, a faint memory. Why he chose this day to corner Schuldig about it though... he didn't know.  
  
I don't know...Schuldig replied, watching the Irishman warily. Why are you so desperate, today of all days?  
  
Jei pulled back, really thinking about it. He counted to himself the days in the month and then looked back to Schuldig before shaking his head. "It's my birthday."  
  
Your birthday?? We didn't even know. The kid kept hounding Brad about that, saying he wanted to buy you a gift. So what can I do for you?Schuldig felt a bit back in his element, smirking as the control moved slightly in his corner.  
  
"I already said, but can even you help me, little flame?" Jei punctuated the words with another swipe of his knife, down the thigh of Schuldig's pants, cutting skin and fabric as he moved back.  
  
Schuldig hissed as his thigh was opened. Why me?  
  
"The mind can give what the body cannot." Another flick of the knife accompanied his words, and Jei laughed, once, before undoing the bonds holding Schuldig in place.  
  
Schuldig rubbed his wrists where the restraints had chaffed. You're asking me to transmit what I feel to you during sex?  
  
Jei tipped his head to the side. "I've never bothered with sex. Is that the only time you can do that?" Jei grinned, his insane glee slowly tucking that glimmer of sanity back into hiding. It wasn't gone, just hidden. "You look pretty like that."  
  
"Pretty? I don't look pretty," Schuldig said, scowling as he rubbed his abused flesh. "And no, but you asked for something that I have no idea what to do with."  
  
"You could try, and the blood makes you look like you're on fire." Jei reached out, running his fingers through the blood before running a bloody fingertip over Schuldig's lip. "The difference."  
  
"English, man! Speak plainly, or I leave."  
  
"I never speak clearly. It isn't expected so for this one to do that. Simple then. Taste your own blood. Tell the difference. Would you dare to get to know me so well to share that?" Jei ran his fingers over Schuldig's chest, only feeling the texture and temperature of the blood and skin. "And this with me?"  
  
"To share what? My blood?"  
  
Jei glared at Schuldig, wondering if he hadn't dazed him more than he'd thought with projecting like that. "I know thoughts are intrinsic to you; if you are willing to help with me, are you willing to become more like me?"  
  
"You mean a barmy lunatic? Sorry, already down that road, Jei," Schu said, raising a hand to his head, examining the rather nice lump growing from where he struck it.  
  
"Anyone can become insane. Are you willing?" Jei moved back, getting to his feet and moving so he was leaning on the wall directly beside the other. "Will you be my clouds?"  
  
Schuldig shook his head. You make no sense... Your clouds? Didn't I say simple?  
  
"I don't do simple. Were I simple, you wouldn't consider it." Jei laughed a bit, twirling a knife in his hands.  
  
Could you be less... barking loony, then? My head is killing me, thanks to you.  
  
"No. Just don't try and look so deep. The deeper you look, the worse it will be." Jei brought up his shields. They were for Schuldig, not himself.  
  
Schuldig rolled his eyes. Thank you, for that wonderful observation, Farfarello.He stood, wobbling a little, but staying straight. I'm going to go lay down. In my own room. Guten tag.He walked towards the door, ignoring the interesting things on the floor.  
  
Jei just laughed, leaning back into the wall. "I should have gotten your back too, given you demon wings."  
  
"Nien," Schuldig replied, opening the door, and heading to his room quickly. Crawford, your pet needs a new leash,he projected to the precognitive man, before passing out on his bed.  
  
Crawford moved into the apartment again as he heard that, a smirk working it's way across his face. "I think the old one is working just fine actually."  
  
Nagi came out of his room as the he heard more motion, and walked up to Brad. "What's going on?"  
  
Crawford looked to Nagi and tilted his head. "We're going shopping."  
  
"Shopping? For what? Do you know what's wrong with Schu?"  
  
"It's Farfarello's birthday." Crawford opened the door, locking it behind them before heading towards the car.  
  
"Honto ni? I asked you guys like months ago, and nobody told me a damn thing," Nagi said, feeling left out of things because of his age.  
  
I just found out, as did Schuldig." Crawford started the car, driving off towards the mall.  
  
"Schu found out? I thought Farfarello took him to his room? How did he find out?"  
  
"He told him. I thought you liked Schuldig more than to let Farfarello make off with him." Crawford sounded amused.  
  
"Not when that German nuisance has been eating too much German chocolate. It would be easier trying to pick you up," Nagi commented, making a face. "What did Farf do to him?"  
  
"There should be blood between their rooms when we get back." Crawford pulled the car to a stop, getting out.  
  
"Great... So, what are we getting Farf? I was thinking another knife, but after that piece of news, I'm starting to reconsider my decision."  
  
"That's why we came to the mall." Crawford beeped the car before heading towards the building.  
  
"Of course," Nagi replied dumbly, following behind the taller American. "Brad, slow down. I'm not as tall as you are."  
  
Crawford let out a deep breath, then turned and glared at Nagi. "Don't call me that."  
  
"Sorry, Crawford-san," he snapped, looking around the mall for something to get his... unusual teammate.  
  
"Just don't pick up anymore bad habits from Schuldig." Crawford looked around, doing much the same as Nagi.  
  
"But... Never mind," he muttered, stopping off at a trendy American shop called Hot Topic. "Think Farfarello would like a new collar?"  
  
Crawford gave the idea some serious thought there. "Not from that store, he'd never forgive the cheap leather. But... It's a good idea. Come on."  
  
Nagi just shrugged, ignoring the looks he was receiving from the clientele of the store.  
  
Crawford turned, leaving the store, and then heading for a store he'd seen in the huge mall before.  
  
The small brunette, who in turn was followed by a few giggling girls and a few curious boys, followed him.  
  
Crawford saw the group, and smirked. It should be interesting to see if their expressions lived up to expectations... Ahh, there was the S and M store. He didn't even pause before walking in, knowing all the more adult items were stored in the back.  
  
Nagi blinked as he saw the store, and stopped outside. "Ah, Crawford-san, I can't go in there," he said, looking behind to see the group, which caused him to scowl.  
  
Crawford turned, reaching over and taking Nagi's arm before bodily pulling him into the store. "You can't go in the back, but the things out here are relatively safe, just clothes, see?"  
  
Nagi blushed at the assortment. "Sure, right, just clothes." He fingered a strange looking corset. "Isn't this something a dominatrix would wear?"  
  
Crawford glanced over. "No, more like slave wear. Look at the rest of it."  
  
Nagi's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Can we... just get this thing and go?"  
  
Crawford looked to Nagi, then to the bold followers who'd dared trail him in, before gesturing over to the collars. "Pick one then, it was your idea."  
  
Nagi looked at the collars, and found one with some interesting studs in the shape of crosses. "I think that one," he said, pointing to it, but not touching.  
  
Crawford nodded, going to get the clerk. He didn't know if it was a display version or not.  
  
Nagi glared at his entourage, before grinning cheekily and sticking out his tongue. They may have followed him, but he wasn't going to let them win.  
  
Crawford returned with a bag in hand, tapping Nagi's shoulder. "We can go now."  
  
Nagi nodded. "Okay. Can we get something for Schu too?"  
  
Crawford looked at Nagi with mild shock, which was quickly concealed. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, besides a new first aid kit, how about a new shirt. I bet Farf shredded the one he was wearing, and that's his favorite."  
  
Crawford laughed, nodding a bit. "Sounds like a good idea." Of course, that sound likely startled poor Nagi nearly to death, Crawford didn't laugh. No, no, no.  
  
Nagi blinked after his shock. "Okay, Twilight Zone, check. I know just where to go too," he replied, walking quickly away from Brad and into a trendy European shop that blasted techno music. In the back, he found a soft green silk shirt, much like the one Schuldig had been wearing, but it had some funky square buttons. He snatched a medium and took it to the clerk, paid for it, and returned, all before Crawford had caught up with him. "Alright. Done, and done."  
  
"I got Farfarello a present while you were in there. A new leash." He gestured over towards the pet store he'd buzzed in, then out of again.  
  
Nagi snorted. "Methinks that was Schu's idea."  
  
"I haven't had time to talk to Schuldig about gifts yet actually." Crawford smirked. "Anything else you need to get?"  
  
"Not this time. I'll have Schu come along next time," Nagi said, sticking out his tongue and running towards the exit. For some reason, he had too much energy, and that wasn't a good idea for someone with his powers.  
  
Crawford brought his step back to normal, following after his smaller teammate.  
  
Nagi watched Crawford as he strolled back to the car. "Do you think Farf left Schu alone after he cut him?"  
  
"No." Crawford unlocked the car, climbing in. He had a decent idea as to what happened, but only could confirm with his own two eyes. "You were in the house, didn't you check on them?"  
  
"Didn't think about that..." Nagi trailed off, thinking. "All I saw was you coming back out of your room and then we left."  
  
"I had to get some money. I'd just returned from doing something else." Crawford's smirk widened a fraction.  
  
Nagi nodded absentmindedly, looking out the window, and trying to reach out to Schuldig through their link. There was silence on the other end, which could have meant one of two things. Schuldig was either dead, which was impossible, or asleep, which Nagi wouldn't blame him for. Dealing with Farfarello was a bit much sometimes.  
  
Crawford couldn't help but shake his head at Nagi's pensive expression. "We wouldn't have left if I'd foreseen Schuldig dying."  
  
"I know that.... It's just... Well, Farfarello can just... He's not predictable."  
  
"No, he isn't predictable, but he has yet to try to kill any of us." Crawford skillfully left the parking lot for the apartment.  
  
"There's always a first time for everything," Nagi muttered under his breath, wishing he was back at the apartment already.  
  
"I thought bad feelings were my job." Crawford sounded almost... amused.  
  
"There's always a first time for everything," Nagi repeated, scowling.  
  
"Yes, there is. Though, I think you'll be pleased to know that I doubt Schuldig got offered death." Crawford was turning over the bit of the future he'd gotten. Certainly didn't look like Schuldig was about to die to him.  
  
"Oh, that's a comforting thought," Nagi said sourly. "Weiß has been quiet lately."  
  
Crawford considered that. "I don't know; we've had little to do recently as well."  
  
"Not that I'm complaining. Something about Taketori makes me nervous."  
  
"Taketori is a leach." Crawford parked the car, turning off the engine.  
  
"Well, at least he doesn't look at you like you're prime rib, or great sushi," Nagi said, getting out of the car with his present for Schuldig.  
  
"I'm too old for his tastes." Crawford collected the other bag before locking up the car.  
  
"Yes, but Nagi-kun is just right, isn't that correct," he spat, going up to their apartment.  
  
"In a year or two he'll stop eyeing you like that." Crawford took out his keys, remembering he'd locked the door.  
  
"Not bloody likely..."  
  
"You mean to say you doubt you'll age?" Crawford's lips twitched. With a power like Nagi's he knew the boy would never be tall, but he would mature, surely.  
  
"I might age, but I'll always be petit... and I have this feeling that I will always look younger than I am. Who in their right mind believes I'm 16 right now?" he asked as the door was opened, and he went directly to Schuldig's room, noticing the small drops of blood on the floor.  
  
"Good point." Crawford went seeking the white haired Irishman, finding him sprawled out over the floor in front of the television. He decided to sit in his chair, considering the nature show that Farfarello had picked.  
  
Nagi opened the door, and found the German man sprawled clumsily over his bed, fast asleep. Sighing, he readjusted the other's position and left the bag on the desk in the room before leaving.  
  
Crawford waited patiently for Nagi to join them in the living room.  
  
Nagi waltzed into the room with the two older men, and looked at the way Farfarello was stretched across the floor. "Farf? What are you doing?"  
  
"Watching the show on the minions of God." Farfarello didn't even look up.  
  
"Minions of God?" Nagi blinked. He should have been used to Farfarello's odd behavior, but this was just strange.  
  
Crawford gestured to the television where the nature show about squirrels and rabbits was playing. "Do you have your portion of his gift? I'm not about to give mine before yours."  
  
Nagi snorted as he saw the furry rodents on the screen. "Aa. Naruhodo." He blinked and then pulled out the other bag. "Yep, right here," he said happily, handing the plastic sack to the Irishman. "Happy Birthday, Farf."  
  
Crawford added his own portion as Farfarello stared at them in no little shock before dumping out the collar and chain leash. "Thanks to my fellow helpers."  
  
Nagi snorted again. "Have fun with the toys, Farf. I've still got a report to work on. Crawford-san, perhaps you can help me?"  
  
Crawford gave a slight smirk as Farfarello cut off his reply before he could start. "It is wise to bring the sign of gods pain here, that shows the true falsehood of god." Then the Irishman put on the collar, wrapping the leash about his arm.  
  
Crawford just shook his head. "I'll help with your report Nagi."  
  
"I thought you'd like it, Farf-kun," Nagi replied, and then turning to Crawford. "After dinner. I need to finish my trigonometry homework first." He left with a slight bow, feeling the familiar tickle of Schuldig's mental touch. Schu-schu? Are you ok?  
  
Ah, must you call me that? Where's the crazy one and the anal one?  
  
Celebrating Farf's birthday with gifts.  
  
Good, I'm staying here. Thank you for the shirt.  
  
No problem, but you're helping me with my German homework later.  
  
Fine.The connection was cut, and Nagi had to laugh. Things were fine.  
  
Farfarello looked over at Crawford and snickered. "I'll find a way to turn the leash against God." Meaning, I'll find a use for it. Crawford nodded back before leaving the room to make dinner.  
  
Schuldig peeked out of his room, finding the hallway clear, and waltzed to the bathroom, determined to get some of this blood off of him. All the cuts were superficial, but they stung, and his previous clothes where ruined. He made sure that he had his hardly used robe, and shut the door behind him. He let out a sigh of relief. There was no sign of the crazy Irishman, and he could actually clean off in peace.  
  
Said Irishman had decided to clip the leash to his collar before letting it unravel and was in search of the same redhead that was trying to dodge him. Not finding him in his room, he closed the door and stretched out over the covers, promptly falling asleep.  
  
Schuldig decided against going back to his room. Something told him that danger led that way, so he walked into the kitchen, finding Brad cooking. "Mien leader, your pet has gone too far," he hissed, reaching into the refrigerator and grabbing something to drink. "Did you get him a new leash like I said?"  
  
Crawford nodded a bit. "He's wearing it." He glanced over. "Just what did he do to you exactly?"  
  
You mean besides shredding my favorite shirt and jeans? He chained me to his freaking wall and cut me like I was a side of beef,he snapped mentally, his English too broken to say it out loud.  
  
"You don't look like he cut you up to me." Crawford flicked a glance over Schuldig.  
  
Schuldig lifted his new shirt, showing the cuts on his chest. I'd show you the other ones, but there are children running around.  
  
"That isn't so bad, with how sharp he keeps his knives it likely didn't even hurt." Not what Schuldig would want to hear, but Crawford couldn't resist.  
  
Fuck you. Let him cut you then,he nearly growled into the other's mind. He took his beer out into the living room and turned the TV from the animal channel to an action movie in German.  
  
Crawford merely shook his head, going back to his cooking. Farfarello didn't come out of Schuldig's bedroom either.  
  
Nagi came out of his room, and found Schuldig in the living room. You know, I've always wanted to really understand what the hell they were saying.  
  
Then shut up and listen,Schuldig snapped, his mood still foul.  
  
Crawford spoke up from the kitchen. "The food is finished."  
  
Nagi nearly ran into the kitchen. "What is Schu's problem? He nearly scrambled my brain yelling at me."  
  
"He's upset over how I took what happened with Farfarello." Crawford turned to the stove, scooping his portion into a bowl.  
  
"What did he expect you to do," Nagi inquired. "Were you supposed to defend his honor or something?"  
  
"I think he was upset that I observed it likely didn't hurt." Crawford got Nagi a bowl, handing it to him.  
  
"But, it probably stung at first..." Nagi trailed off, shutting his mouth before he said too much. "There was a lot of blood on his bed though."  
  
Crawford looked to Nagi before getting a bottle of juice and taking it out to Schuldig with his own food. "Drink that."  
  
Schuldig glared at the American before taking in the offering. You know, it's people like you that make others hate Americans,he said calmly, with a hint of humor as he took the food and juice from the tall black haired man.  
  
"Was that supposed to bother me?" Crawford moved back into the kitchen to get himself another bowl before sitting down across from Schuldig.  
  
"Nien, stating the obvious," Schuldig said aloud, watching as a car blew up on the screen while he ate.  
  
"So it was not." Crawford got to eating, looking around. "Where did Farfarello get to?"  
  
"Don't know. Rather not think about it, thank you," Schuldig said before downing half the contents of his beer can.  
  
Crawford nodded a bit. "Of course."  
  
Smug, pompous American,he projected, going to get another beer, and ignoring the juice Crawford brought him. Sorry, Nagi. Brad's an ass, but that's not your fault. You just got in the way,he thought as he saw the kid eating in the kitchen.  
  
"Why aren't you drinking the juice that Crawford-san brought you?"  
  
Because I'd rather not. Seen the psycho anywhere?  
  
"No..."  
  
"Good. Danke," he replied, going back into the living room with a new beer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Sanity Forgotten   
**Authors:** Makoto Sagara and Skeren Dreamera   
**Category:** Shonen ai, Drama   
**Rating:** R   
**Pairings:** Farfarello Schu, Schu Brad   
**Contact:** SagaraMakotoaol.com and Mickeofasyahoo.com   
**Warnings:** Shonen ai, OOC, angst, blood, BDMS, language, Farfarello  
  
**Disclaimers:** Neither of us own Weiß Kreuz nor make any money from this collaboration. Suing is so pointless... We're both broke. Praise be to Koyasu Takehito!  
  
**A/N:** Now it's time to play with Weiß... Oh, Yo-tan!!! Oh, and for those people who want to argue, we are referring to the sport American folks call Soccer. It's only here that they call it soccer. Everywhere else, it's football.  
  
**Part Two –**  
  
"Ken-ken! You were supposed to be back out here an hour ago! Where did you go?" Omi had left the front area under the cold violet gaze of Aya when he ducked into the back to search for Ken.  
  
Ken blinked, looking up from his motorcycle, which he was in the middle of fixing. "What time is it, Omi-kun?"  
  
"It's two in the afternoon, Ken! You know how busy it gets on Saturdays!"  
  
Ken stood up, cursing. "SHIT!! YOUJI!!" He dropped the wrench in his hand. "He was supposed to let me know when his shift was over so I could come out there. Aya... Man, Aya's gonna kill me."  
  
Omi immediately nodded, watching Ken with sympathy. "He got tired of waiting and sent me to come find you."  
  
Ken looked at his bike, shaking his head sadly. "Omi, could you find a sheet to put over this. I don't want dust or water to get in the engine. I'd rather face Aya, on his way to Taketori..." He walked into the shop, stopping to wash his hands from the grease and put on an apron. "Gomen nasai, Aya-san."  
  
Omi did as asked while Aya gave Ken a glare to rival any that he'd shown an enemy. This indicated just how angry he was at his teammate. Aya gestured at the flock of fawning girls, and the action brought attention of Ken's own admirers right to them.  
  
Ken smiled vaguely at the girls. "Konban wa, minna," he said, moving around to begin water the plants in the windows. The girls followed his every move, asking him all sorts of questions and making his daily routine stretch from five minutes to nearly half an hour.  
  
Aya nodded in satisfaction. He'd yell at Ken later, but for now, he had to deal with the girls. Omi quickly moved out from the back, plants in hand.  
  
Ken looked up, smiled at the smaller boy, and went back to his work. He knew that Aya was upset, and as soon as Aya chopped his head off, Ken was determined to come back and get Youji for forgetting.  
  
Omi beamed back, getting cornered by a few of his school companions before he could put the plant down. This was how things carried on for the next few hours, with Aya glaring any girls, who dared get too close, away and the other two being sweetly discouraging.  
  
Youji strolled through the door, his honey blond hair pulled back. He smiled at the girls. "Hello, ladies, and gents." He added the last bit as he saw Aya scowling and the almost sweet smiles across the other two's faces. The girls then set him upon. "No dates until you're eighteen." He winked and tried to move to the back, but to no avail.  
  
Omi laughed quietly, making his escape while he could. His shift was over until it came to be closing time. He got while the getting was good.  
  
Ken's smile faded as Youji walked in, and decided to ignore the girls surrounding him. Yes, he had more than a few words for the taller man.  
  
"What's going on, Ken-ken?" Youji's deep voice nearly purred.  
  
"I'm gonna get you for forgetting to come get me at noon. Aya's about to shit kittens," Ken spat.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah, sorry about that."  
  
"Go away."  
  
Aya saw the interaction and nearly smirked, though he was able to hold it back. He rarely ever saw Ken get annoyed.  
  
Youji shook his head, and managed to drag nearly half the girls along with him to the back room. He needed to get ready to start his shift. Bad enough he'd forgotten about Ken, but he didn't want Aya upset with him. Fujimiya Ran was not someone Youji really wanted to cross. Reluctantly, he opened the door again, and came out smiling. "Got any orders today, Aya?"  
  
Aya inclined his head then handed Youji a list. "You have two hours to get these ready."  
  
"Hello to you too. At least I was on time," he said, taking the list from Aya and beginning to fulfill the orders.  
  
Aya shook his head a bit. He refused to be amused, instead bringing up a mild glare.  
  
Ken finally managed to get the plants watered, and he walked, with his gaggle of cackling girls, over to the counter. "Any deliveries?"  
  
"As soon at Youji finishes them." Aya gestured towards the back.  
  
Ken shot a look at Youji. "Kudou."  
  
Youji resisted the urge to snort at the pinched tone Ken was using. "Hidaka?"  
  
"Are you done with anything?"  
  
"Perhaps. Ready to leave these beautiful girls already?" His comment was followed by more giggles and a few sighs from the girls.  
  
"Give me what's ready. And the keys to your jeep."  
  
Youji gave him a 'are you fucking insane?' look before shoving the paper and pointing to the end of the counter. "What's wrong with your bike?"  
  
"I need to finish working on it." Ken took he paper and a few of the bouquets. "Keys?" He said, putting his one available hand out.  
  
Aya glared down another girl and grimaced as he saw one particular girl come skipping into the store. He thought she went with her parents on vacation...  
  
Sakura beamed as she saw Aya. "Aya! I'm so glad to see you on shift right now!"  
  
Aya backed a step, though he nodded to Sakura, immediately causing some of the other girls to glare at the girl.  
  
Youji looked up, noticing the irritated look in Aya's eyes. "Your little girlfriend is here, Aya."  
  
Aya turned a deadly glare on Youji and then looked back to Sakura, barely fending off a hug. "Not my girlfriend."  
  
"Really? I doubt she sees it that way," Youji said cheekily, winking to the girls in front of him, who all sighed in turn.  
  
Aya maneuvered the starry eyed girl from behind the counter as she grinned at him. "Don't care."  
  
Sakura pouted as she heard Aya's flat tone. "Aya! I thought you liked me!" To this, he just gave her a hard to understand look.  
  
"No."  
  
Youji frowned. "No need to be so nasty about it, Aya. Sorry missy, he's as adamant as I am about legal ages. Come back in two years," he said gently.  
  
Sakura sniffled a couple times and gave watery eyes to Aya, who just glanced away, and then she looked back to Youji. "I'll come back later." Then, she left.  
  
Youji shook his head. "First, Ken is mad at me. Then, he demands my jeep. And now, you're being as ass to a sweet kid. This day sucks," he said, jamming the last flower into the vase of his last order. "Be back, need a cigarette."  
  
Aya sighed, once, and then glared back at those girls who were glaring on behalf of Sakura.  
  
Youji frowned. "No need to be so nasty about it, Aya. Sorry missy, he's as adamant as I am about legal ages. Come back in two years," he said gently.  
  
Sakura sniffled a couple times and gave watery eyes to Aya who just glanced away, and then she looked back to Youji. "I'll come back later." Then, she left.  
  
Youji shook his head. "First, Ken is mad at me. Then, he demands my jeep. And now, you're being as ass to a sweet kid. This day sucks," he said, jamming the last flower into the vase of his last order. "Be back, need a cigarette."  
  
Youji stood outside in the alley beside the shop. He couldn't believe how nice it was to have those girls not all over him. He then looked at the sheet-covered motorcycle and scowled. "Where the hell is Ken with my jeep?"  
  
Sakura had been sulking out by the side of the shop, and spotted Youji. "Youji?"  
  
Youji's head snapped up, and he forgot to light the cigarette between his fingers. "Sakura? What's up? You alright?"  
  
She gave a little laugh then sighed. "No. Why doesn't he like me?"  
  
Youji smiled a little, lighting the cigarette and taking a drag before answering. "Have you ever seen his kid sister?"  
  
Sakura looked more than a bit stunned. "I... I didn't realize he had a sister."  
  
Youji gave her a weak smile. "You look just like her. From what I've gathered, she's in the hospital. It probably irks him to no end." He took another drag from his cigarette. "Her name's Aya too."  
  
Sakura ducked her head, shoulders slumping. "I see."  
  
"Don't worry about it. He's got that stick jammed so far up his ass... No one could make him happy," he said, scowling again.  
  
Sakura, while dissuaded, would never cease to be a defender of Aya's honor. "That can't be so, he likely just hurts if you are right about his sister."  
  
Youji smiled, shaking his head. "Sakura, I've seen people in pain. Hell, I've been there, but with Fujimiya... It's different."  
  
Sakura just shook her head. "I'm not about to give up on him. It just won't hurt so much when he tries to make me go away."  
  
"Suit yourself, Princess. Just watch yourself, and don't get your hopes up too high." He dropped his cigarette and stepped on it to put it out. "One of these days, I'm gonna remember to bring out an ashtray. Ken's always complaining about the cigarette butts."  
  
"With good reason. That habit really isn't good for you." Sakura peered at him for a long moment then ducked forward to hug him. "Thanks Youji-san!  
  
Youji blinked before carefully returning the embrace. He pulled back and ruffled his hair. "You're a good kid, Sakura-chan. I just don't like seeing pretty girls cry."  
  
She pulled back, giving him a slightly embarrassed smile. "Thanks. I'll just be going now." She took a few steps back, before turning and running off.  
  
Youji shook his head again. "What was I thinking? She's only sixteen..." He turned around to head in through the side door, and ran into Omi. "Hey, Small Fry, what's going on?"  
  
Omi looked up at Youji with the oddest look. It was like he was trying to solve a puzzle. "Hiya, Yo-tan."  
  
"What's turning through that too smart head of yours? You look confused," he said, moving inside and shutting the door.  
  
"Am I seeing things?" Omi looked up at Youji. "Or were you hugging Sakura?"  
  
"No, she was hugging me. I found her crying. Aya was... himself again."  
  
Omi grimaced and nodded, well aware of how he was even more vicious to that girl than the others. "Ohh, I see."  
  
"You know, one of these days, I'm gonna buy that guy a personality."  
  
Omi shook his head. "You know that wouldn't work."  
  
Youji laughed. "You're right. Well, I gotta get back before his Highness tries to yell at me." He walked into the shop, much to the joy and satisfaction of the girls.  
  
Omi just shook his head. "One of these days he's gonna let that go to his head."  
  
"Hello, ladies, back now. A man has to do his work," Youji replied, snatching up another set of orders to work on.  
  
Aya glanced up at Youji and shook his head. "Did you finish the list?"  
  
Youji rolled his eyes. "Of course, Aya. I just act like a lazy lay- about." He pointed to the end of the counter, where the rest of his first set were awaiting delivery or pick up.  
  
Aya just nodded his satisfaction. "Good. As it should have been."  
  
Youji snorted, and noticed the screams started again when the door opened. Ken made his way back to the counter. "These ready, Youji?"  
  
"Yes, Ken."  
  
"Great," he said, winded, but grabbing the last of the deliveries and heading out again.  
  
Aya watched the interaction then shook his head, starting to glare off the people hovering around the store. They'd be closing in an hour.  
  
Youji sighed in relief as the number of girls started to thin out. While he enjoyed the attention, it became too much after a while. He dreaded the weekends and when school got out. He shuffled the last of the hangers-on out of the door with a smile and a few kind words, and then happily locked the door and sighed. "Another day... another headache."  
  
Omi was sweeping up when Youji turned around, and Aya was nowhere in sight. "At least you don't go to school with any of them!"  
  
"No, I remember high school. I rather liked it except for the whole older male teachers part."  
  
"But Youji! They follow me home, and they can because of the shop!" Omi gestured widely with his broom.  
  
Youji snickered, picking up the dropped items from some of the girls before tossing them into a box he'd come to refer to as 'Unwanted Gifts', and looked back up. "But, Omi, you're cute. Can you blame them?"  
  
"Yes. I blame them so much. Did you see? There were a couple boys in here today too! It used to be just girls!" Omi went back to sweeping once he realized he was throttling the broom.  
  
Youji couldn't help himself, and he just laughed at the boy. "Omi-chan... How else are the guys gonna get the girls if they don't check out the competition?" He left the shop, heading upstairs to the apartment. He stopped off at Ken's room, where the former J-leaguer shoved the keys to his jeep at him, and went to throw himself on his bed. "I'm gonna stay home tonight," he muttered, closing his eyes.  
  
Omi stood downstairs, looking out the door Youji just left through. "But why would one of them pinch my butt if I was competition for them?"  
  
Ken came out of his room, and slumped in a chair in the kitchen with a can of soda. He didn't even bother to look up when he heard footsteps in the room.  
  
Aya looked over Ken's slumped form and shook his head. "Why were you late?"  
  
"Because I asked Youji to let me know when it was one. I wanted to take apart the engine of my bike. It's been making these funny noises," he replied, sitting up to drink his soda.  
  
Aya nodded once, then got himself some tea. "And you trusted Youji to help you be on time?" His tone made it clear that he should know better.  
  
"Temporary insanity. I was, and still am, worried about my bike. There's nothing wrong with the engine, from what I can tell, and the only option left is the exhaust system," he said, slumping forward with a sigh. "It's gonna cost a small fortune to fix, even if I do the work myself."  
  
"You can afford it." Aya's voice was flat, a clear dismissal of his worry.  
  
"It's not the price I'm worried about. It's the parts." He looked up, and smiled a little. "And I'm sure I'm boring the hell out of you. What do you care about my problems?" he said, staring out the window and at the cloudy sky.  
  
"I didn't say I did." But he also hadn't told him to shut up.  
  
"Do you have something that you worry about? Like... an old friend? That's how I see my bike. It's the only thing I got to keep after coming here and joining Weiß," he said, his voice lowering.  
  
"I have something to worry about, yes. I can't fix it though." Aya's tone was chilly.  
  
Ken looked up. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't know," he mumbled.  
  
"Anyone who does, I didn't tell." Aya turned away, adding his additions to his tea.  
  
Ken continued to look out of the window. "Sometimes, I wished I'd gone to Australia with Yukou."  
  
"It's a good thing you didn't. You fit in this team." The quiet, and unexpected compliment was made just before Aya left the room.  
  
Ken blinked, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Aya may have just complimented someone for the first time since he'd met the redhead. "What the hell..."  
  
There was no answer from Aya, who had already headed in to turn on the Television.  
  
Ken heard Omi come upstairs and followed the boy to his room. "Ne, Omi, you've known Aya the longest, right?"  
  
Omi nodded a bit, and turned to look at Ken. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"I think he just gave me a compliment," he said, sounding as confused as he felt.  
  
Omi blinked a couple times. "What did he say?"  
  
"I said that sometimes I wished I'd gone to Australia, and he said that it was good that I didn't. I fit the team. What in the hell?"  
  
Omi shook his head. "I don't know what to say to that Ken-ken."  
  
Ken shrugged. "Neither do I. Do you know what's up with him? I was pretty sure he was gonna run me through with that sword of his, but he was rather... nice."  
  
Omi shook his head. "I don't know. But Sakura was here today, that might have to do with it."  
  
"Yeah, but that always makes him even pissier. Not nice."  
  
Omi nodded, then shook his head as he pulled Ken further in so he could shut his door. "I don't know, he just seems off today.  
  
"Yeah, he does... Youji was off today too."  
  
"Yeah? Did you see him hugging Sakura too?"  
  
"N-nani?"  
  
"Anou... Youji said that the guys that were here were scoping me for competition, but one of them pinched me."  
  
Ken snickered. "You got hit on by a guy? And I thought the girls were bad enough."  
  
"He was from school..." Omi immediately started getting worked up again. "Ken-kun! They are following me home from school!"  
  
Ken frowned, sitting on Omi's bed. "Well, you could always.... Hmm... You didn't seem to mind the girls so much. Why the guys?"  
  
Omi opened his mouth to answer, and then closed it again, making a distressed sound. "I don't know why."  
  
"Did you like it?" Ken asked, watching the youngest member intently.  
  
"Maybe." Omi looked down, a faint blush on his face. This was so embarrassing.  
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Omi-kun," Ken said softly. "Not like it was Yo-tan or something."  
  
"You won't tell will you?" Omi turned a pleading glance on Ken.  
  
Ken just looked at Omi. "Who am I gonna tell? Yo-tan?" he asked, a look of 'are you crazy' written all over his face.  
  
Omi grinned, just imagining the look that would get them. "Good point."  
  
Ken laughed. "So, what are you working on tonight?"  
  
"A paper on the old Samurai's. We had to pick a cultural warrior and write a report about them. I picked mine first." Omi eyed his books warily.  
  
"Sounds like fun. Anything I can help with?"  
  
Omi got that gleam in his eyes and handed Ken a pile of books. "Tag all pages that have information on the Samurai."  
  
Ken groaned. "What did I just set myself up for? And what are you going to be doing?"  
  
"Twenty page report, no double spacing, front and back, size ten font New Times Roman."  
  
"Holy crap! What kind of classes are you taking at that school?"  
  
"It's the final term paper for my writing class. It's an advanced class, so they are making sure we know our subject. Get to it." Omi sighed, knowing he had a lot of work ahead of him.  
  
Ken groaned. He wasn't dumb, but research papers were hardly his favorite things to do in school. Quietly, he thumbed through the first book, adding the little neon green tag things on every page he thought Omi could use, not just the ones that had the word Samurai on them.  
  
Omi nodded to Ken and gave him a sheepish smile. "Thanks for helping."  
  
"It's ok... I offered."  
  
"I know." Omi then delved into research land.  
  
They passed the time quietly, but a knock on the door interrupted the serene atmosphere. The portal opened to reveal Youji there. "Ah, there you are, Chibi, and you have the footballer with you. Good." He shut the door behind him. "What's up with Aya now?"  
  
Omi blinked up at Youji in confusion. "You too?"  
  
"Yeah, me too. He's sitting in the living room... Dear God, he's smiling." Youji shuddered.  
  
Omi's eyes grew wide. "What?"  
  
Ken blinked. "He's... smiling? Omi, hold me," he mock-whimpered, throwing himself at the small blond.  
  
Omi yelped and toppled right over onto the floor.  
  
Youji laughed. "You two..." he shook his head. "Seriously though... It's the scariest thing I've seen in my life. I'd rather go play with the crazy German than go back in that living room."  
  
Omi pushed Ken off and got to his feet. "I have to see!"  
  
Ken let out a low 'oomph' as he was pushed to the floor. "Me too!" He jumped up and followed the smaller boy. Aya was sitting on the couch, not really watching the TV, and smiling.  
  
"See?" Youji hissed. "I told you."  
  
Omi was stunned. "What's he doing?"  
  
Youji shrugged. "Hell if I know... Why don't you ask him?"  
  
Omi looked horrified, instead choosing to inch into the room.  
  
Aya turned, catching the three in then door and Omi working his way over to them, and he just froze, smile vanishing immediately. "What?"  
  
Ken blinked, almost relieved to have the normal Aya back, but said nothing.  
  
"Aya, you do know that you were nearly grinning like an idiot, don't you?" Youji said, moving fully into the room.  
  
Aya's look turned hostile. "I wasn't."  
  
"Yeah, you were," Youji replied.  
  
Ken moved back, pulling Omi with him, not wanting to get involved in any fight between them.  
  
Omi let himself be pulled as Aya answered again. "No, I wasn't."  
  
Youji sighed. "You were smiling... and I don't mean a smirk. I have two witnesses, Fujimiya."  
  
"I. Was. Not. Smiling!" Aya growled it.  
  
"Yes. You. Were." Youji stated his sentence calmly, knowing it would irk the redhead.  
  
Aya got to his feet and advanced on Youji. "I wasn't!"  
  
"You were." His voice was very nonchalant. "I don't know why you're making a big deal out of it. We just thought it was unusual."  
  
Aya scowled, shaking his head as he turned away.  
  
"Whatever," Youji said, leaving and going to find the little ones, or a beer, whichever came first.  
  
Omi saw Youji leave the living room and called over to him. "No fistfight?"  
  
"Nah, that's below us both. He just growled at me..."  
  
"You've fought before." Omi poked at it.  
  
"Maybe we have... But this time, it's different." He leaned against the wall. "He's... acting weird, but.... Not a bastard. Not really."  
  
"So, what is it?" Omi had an innocently pleading expression on his face.  
  
"I'm not sure... If I didn't now any better, I'd swear he likes someone. But it's not Sakura-chan."  
  
Omi had the decency to look shocked. "What?"  
  
"Shhh," Youji hissed. "I don't know if it's concrete, but even Aya is human."  
  
Omi blushed. "Yeah, well, you are the person who keeps saying he isn't."  
  
Youji waved a hand. "I just call him Ice Prince. Never said he wasn't human. If you chose to take it that way, then so be it."  
  
Omi nodded a little, muttering something and hurrying off.  
  
Youji shook his head, going into the kitchen for that drink, and to think about what he'd said to Omi. It was true that Aya was behaving like someone with a crush, but whom would the Ice Prince himself fall for?  
  
Aya himself moved into the kitchen a little later, blinking as he saw Youji just standing there.  
  
Youji turned around, can in hand, and blinked. 'Think and he appears.' He started laughing and sat at the table. "Do you like Ken-ken?"  
  
Aya stared at him in mild shock. "What?"  
  
"Well? Do you?"  
  
"How did you get that idea?" Aya blinked at him again, and then it faded into his normal glare.  
  
"I'd like to consider myself a student of human behavior. You, Ran," he used the other's real name for emphasis. "Are acting like someone with a crush, but you don't want to tell them. I know it's not me. And well... It's not Omi or Sakura either. If it's anyone from Schwartz, you'd have killed something by now. Only option is Manx and Ken."  
  
"How did you get that name?" Aya ignore the rest, instead going for what he deemed important. He hadn't told them that name!  
  
"You think I'm dumb? I can do research, you know," Youji said with a snort. "Now, tell me if I'm right or not."  
  
"You are wrong." Aya looked him in the eyes as he said this, voice frosty.  
  
Youji blinked. "Anyone but that creepy Crawford or his German menace," he pleaded, taking a drink of beer.  
  
"You cannot dictate who I am interested in." Aya lifted his chin.  
  
"Whatever... I was just curious, but do what you want," Youji said, draining the can. "Bleh."  
  
"Be more... Circumspect in your questions. Now, how did you find out my real name?"  
  
"Manx. She's a fountain of information after a few drinks."  
  
Aya looked suitably angry. "She shouldn't even know that!"  
  
"Please... The woman works for Persia... You worked in the Crashers group before you became our fearless leader. She knew. He knew. I found out."  
  
"Useless in keeping secrets, clearly." Aya let out a breath. "What else do you know about me?"  
  
"I know about your sister, but that's because I followed you to the hospital." Youji said with a shrug. "It was a slow day."  
  
Aya moved to the table and sat, trying to untangle that thought.  
  
"Look, I'm sick of fighting with you. I don't hate you, and I don't care about your past. Just... lighten up some time, man," Youji said, standing and leaving the room. Maybe staying home hadn't been such a good idea after all.  
  
"There is no reason to lighten up Youji." Aya said quietly as he glanced after him. 


End file.
